Falling For A Monster
by Noonerz455
Summary: A young, attractive, newly made reporter by the name Erin Neely, is given an assignment to investigate a case that happened back in 1997. What will happen when she comes face to face with "The Night Flier"? Reader/ Dwight Renfield/ Night Flier/ Stephen King/Vampires/supernatural
1. Chapter 1

Character description: For anyone who doesn't like the way the character is described, feel free to imagine them as differently as you please.

Gender: Female Name: Erin Neely Age: 24 Hair: Blonde/ boob length/ natural wave Eyes: Green Body: Thin, curves in all the right places.

Personality: Very sarcastic, ambitious, mouthy, charming when needed.

*Super short description of the main character in this story. Be nice, dammit. This is my first story.


	2. Falling For A Monster: Not a reporter

"This is bullshit", Erin thought to herself. She began to massage the sides of her temples, closing her eyes, trying to hold back the rage building up inside her.  
>"Neely, I'm stuck here. Porter is out with a broken arm, and all my other reporters are on lock down with their own stories. You're my only other option", Bracks replied.<br>"It's not my damn job, sir! With all do respect, I'm simply a secretary, not a damn reporter", Erin snarled.

Erin had quit her beloved makeup artist job because she simply couldn't make it only doing her dream. Not in Laurel, Maryland at least. She took on the job as a secretary for a shady company that made weekly gory papers. They called themselves "The Inside View". Though they were wildly known, they were just a bunch of dicks, who felt no shame in getting into others personal business, all so they could have a good story and over the top pictures for their weekly readers. She only took the job, knowing that work with such a high pay would not come as an oppertunity to take again. That was the thing though, she took the job as a secretary. She had no interest in becoming one of the scum bag reporters. And here he was, , trying to convince her to take on not only a job, but a job that had gotten a man killed a few years back.

"The story is probably shit, Neely. Honestly, me sending you out on this is probably a waste of time. I just need you to go out and make it look believable." Bracks said. "And you're getting paid way more than you do as a secretary, plus, if you make front pages with this story, i'll double that extra pay. You're basically getting paid to bullshit around.

Erin thought about the last comment Bracks made. She could really use the money, and as long as he honestly felt it was a dead end and her life wasn't on the line, perhaps she could muster through this. "Can I just stick around here and investigate online?" she asked. "What? You think I'm paying you to literally sit around and do nothing? We have to make this investigation look legit. I want you to follow the leads, and play it cool. That's all I need is for our readers to find out that one of my reporters is doing all their research on line and not out on the streets", Bracks retorted. Erin rolled her eyes, she was honestly far from in the mood to travel around state to state for some dead end story. "Whatever you say, sir. So do you have anything for me to look at now?", she asked. "Yes, I actually have your first stop ready, c'mon into my office. I have a lot to fill you in on", Bracks replied.

It didn't take much digging to find out about the old case. The old case had belonged to a well known reporter named Richard Dees. He was notorious for his asshole-like behavior and was well known for screwing anyone and anything over for a good story. Some people who knew him personally would say "That guy would gladly have sold his mothers soul to the devil just to get a chance at a perfect picture". Apparently, Dees took on the assignment he liked to call "The Night Flier", and chased after the guy for a while. In the end, he ended up dead. Despite that it had been made to seem like he was the killer, the reporter for the story, Katherine Blair, had been said to have claimed in private that she knew for a fact that Dees wasn't the killer. People who were close to Katherine had mentioned that she swore she saw the dark, caped man walking to his infamous, black, cessna Skymaster, turn to look at her briefly, then got in to his plane, and take off. Everyone thought she had either lost her marbles, or was just trying to get reaction from the people she knew. Either way, she only stayed with the company for 1 year, before apparently moving across country to Utah. No one had heard from her since.

The story of the caped man itself was an interestng one. Not the typical cut throat killer. This dark killer was much more sinsiter. Dees had said that he suspected the guy to be a vampire, due to his obvious vampire like ways. The story goes that a pilot by the name of Dwight Renfield, who owned a black Cessna Skymaster 337, would fly down to small, secluded airports and take on his prey. The victims were usually found with two large holes on either side of the neck. Some weren't so lucky. Some were severely mauled and even in pieces when found. Anyone unfortunate to be at the airport, was always dead. Not a single survivor, not even Dees.

Closing the files on her desk, her mind wandered off. The story was definitely worth looking into, though even with promise of her safety, she couldn't help but wonder if he was right. No one had ever found the guy. If she took on this story, and actually investigated it, and tried to keep up with his kills, would she have the same fate as Dees? Was this monster even still killing? If he was, why wasn't it making the news? Why would they be covering it up? She had so many unanswered questions that she was determined to get answered. A sudden spark of ambition pumped through her. She was going to find this guy, and she was going to bring him down. Well, if not bring him down, make one hell of a story. She was going to get that double raise. She was going to come face to face Dwight Renfield. And she was determined to avoid the fate of Richard Dees. 


	3. Falling For A Monster:Just doing my part

A tired Erin Neely walked into work the next morning. She was exhausted. She had stayed up all night researching any possible murders connected to "the night flier". She had no luck. "Oh Neely!" Bracks yelled from across the room, a big smirk on his face and a file in his hand. Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed, slightly annoyed to be bothered so early in the morning, and walked over to her much too morning chipper boss."Yes...sir?" she sarcastically replied. "Come in my office, I think you will be pleased with what I came up with for you", Bracks said, turning to walk back into his office. Erin followed closely behind, and closed the door behind her. She observed the pictures that covered the office. One picture sat on the corner of his desk, it was big group of people, Bracks family to be exact. One of the people that she noticed in the picture was Merton Morrison, Bracks uncle. Pretty much the only reason Bracks had the job he had now. Merton was now in charge of another company and handed over the "inside view" business to his young nephew. "Have a seat Neely, I have some news on your blood sucking friend and I also managed to get my hands on some evidence that may be of use to you", bracks said, sitting at his desk and pulling out a drawer and digging through it. "I had to get a little sleezy, but I met a very lonely and willing officer who through some convincing was able to give me these", Bracks sat up and put a recorder on the table. "What's this shit for?", Erin asked, raising a brow at the old recorder. Bracks grinned mischievously, "It's Dees recorder, he used it for all of his cases, but more importantly...his last case ever". Erin's eyes widened, "You mean...", "Yes", Bracks said, cutting her off. "It was confiscated as evidence, but as I said, I have my ways and was able to convince the nice lady to dig around for me". Erin grabbed the recorder carefully, anxious to listen. "And", Bracks started, "turns out our little flying buddy has been still up to no good all this time. I am not sure why, but it seems almost like someone is trying to hide what this guy is doing. I am not sure if it's because they don't want people to panic or if their is somone really trying to protect this guy. All I know is that the stories are being turned to look like mere accidents. Seems like our friends last known stop was Tuesday at a small airport that is outside a piss ant town in New York. Bill Stelton, the owner of the aiport, was found dead...two huge ass holes on both sides of his neck. Looks like it's your moment.", Bracks finished, looking happy that he was able to screw his way into information. Despite how disgusted Erin normally would be, she couldn't help but feel thrilled that she had this information put right in front of her without having get naked for anyone...not yet at least. "Ill go pack", she said, grabbing the files and recorder, standing up and turning out of the office. "Good idea, Neely!", he called out to her, "Oh and good luck!". As soon as she was out of sight, he let out a laugh, "You're gonna need it, sugar".

Erin threw her bags into the trunk of the car and slammed the door the shut. While she packed, she listened to the recordings that Dees had left behind. There weren't many, just a few of him documenting his findings and the interviews he did with the few people who were friends of the victims. They still held an interest in them. Such as the dirt that was under the plane that was festered in maggots and worms. And how Dwight seemed to be able to compell his victims to having an infactuation with him to make killing them easier...or maybe less horrible. One of the things she noticed was that Richard Dees had mentioned that durring his investigation, he recieved a few warnings. He had thought it was just a prank the first go around, but after his "drink" situation, he took it more seriously. Seemed as if Dwight had caught on that he was being followed by the star reporter, and even went to the trouble of telling him to stray away. Of course, Richard Dees could never do that. She wondered if the same thing would happen to her, or if he would even bother and just kill her. Secretly, she hoped he would send her warnings, at least she would know he really was real and was still out there. Getting into the car, she put her key into the ignition, she took a deep breath before putting the car into drive. It was a long 4 hour drive to the "Piss ant" town.

Erin pulled into view of the small airport, and put her car into park. She didn't have the luxury of a private plane like Dees did, so traveling wasn't so quick. It was late in the afternoon, and the sun was begining to create the illusion of purple and pink in the sky. Getting out of her car and grabbing her bag and camera, she headed towards the small building. Pushing open the door, she saw a man in his late 40's sitting at the desk, doing paperwork. He looked up at the sound of the door opening, and after seeing Erin, gave her a small smile. "Well hello there young lady, what business does a pretty little thing like you have around here?", he asked giving a slightly perverted smile. Erin shifted uncomfortably, "Hi, names Erin Neely, I'm a reporter and was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?". He raised a brow at her, "A reporter eh? You must be here because of Bill, shit you aren't the first...what business do you report for?", he asked curiously. She hesitated at first, but finally said "Inside view". "Hmmmmmmm...that sleezy mag, huh? Gotta say, surprised to see a woman like you working for such trash", he said eyeing her down lustfully. She held in her laugh, this guy looked like the definition of trash." Uh..yea, I promise not to waste too much of your time. I just would like to learn more about what happened, if you don't mind that is", Erin said, getting impatient with the petty small talk. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, why don't ya have a seat", he said motioning his hand towards the chair on the other side of his desk, "Can't say I can tell you much since I wasn't here though". She quickly took her seat, and dug through here bag to pull out the recorder. She had decided that there was no better tribute than to use the recorder that was used for the same case. "I'm sorry", she said, "I don't believe I ever caught your name". "Dale Thortan, honey bear", the man replied, a toothy grin appearing on his face. "Alright Dale", Erin said, turning the recorder on, "Now just tell me about what happened from your point of view. "It all started the day before he was killed off, I was here in the office, doing paperwork like I usually always am doing at this time of day. Bill was working air traffic that night. He usually alternates with mechanic work and air traffic control with another guy here. As I was finishing up my work, I got up to stretch my legs a bit, so I decided to go out and talk to Bill. As I headed that way, I noticed that we had a new visitor coming down. I couldn't tell you any small details, but I know one thing for sure, it was one of those Skymaster's...black as night. As the plane came to a hault though, I noticed something even more strange.", Dale paused, a puzzled look on his face. "What did you notice?", she asked, dying from curiosity. "Well, when he got out of the plane...he was dressed like damn Dracula or something...he was wearing a cape of some sort. Dressed like he was boutta go trick or treatin or somethin. He was walking towards the air traffic buliding, which isn't unusual. Most pilots go and talk to them before coming into the main buliding. From their, they usually either do what they need to do and leave, or call a cab into town. So I waited around for a while, to make sure the man was helped. After about 30 minutes or so, Bill came in the office alone. I had asked him if our guest had left and he had informed me that he had helped the man out himself. Told me the mans name was Dwight Renfield and that he had just flown in for the night. Said the man would be leaving the next night after he got some rest. But I will tell ya, Bill was acting kind of strange...as if he had just met the love of his life...can't explain it...just the look in his eye...it was very strange.". Erin raised a brow, was this compulsion again? It was just like the story the hairstylist from Dees's recording had told. Dale then continued, " Well...then Bill told me he had to give some papers to the pilot, so he grabbed them and turned to leave. I followed him to the door and watched him walk out, that was when I finally saw a much clearer view of the man..handsome man I guess you could say". This caught Erin's attention, someone living had actually seen what the guy looked like? "What did he look like?", she asked anxiously. "Dark wavy hair...kinda long for a mans hair, little longer than shoulder length I suppose. Green eyes...I think..not nearly as beautiful as yours though", he said winking at her. Erin rolled her eyes, "Anything else?". "Uh...long nose...now come to think of it, he had a sad aura to him..like he was under the weather. And his clothes under his cape, well he dressed all fancy. He was wearing black dress pants, a white button up with a black fitted vest." Dale said. "Anyways, the man took the paperwork, gave Bill a dashing smile and after a moment of them talking, they began to walk somewhere else together. It was the end of my shift, so I headed home. The next day I showed up and didn't see Bill, but that wasn't unusual, I normally don't see him till close to the end of my shift. Come to the time of day it was the day before, I had finished up my work early, so I went to go talk to Bill. I couldn't find him anywhere, and that was when I saw that Skymaster. I then noticed a small figure by it...I then realized it was Bill. As I got closer I noticed him putting fuel in the plane and polishing up things on the plane. Mind you, that isn't Bill's job..and I have never seen him do that before just to be nice, so it was odd. As I approached him, I asked "So Bill, who sucked you off and convinced you to do all this?", Bill and I usually always joked like that, but this time he just plain flat out ignored me. After repeating his name twice, he finally slowly glanced at me and said "just helpin out a friend and doing my part". So I told him, "you must really like this guy...he leavin tonight still? Or is he stayin for a night cap?". To that, he just blankly stared at me and said "He leaves tonight" and then he gave a small smile and said "But he said he will stop to say goodbye". After that, I turned and left. The next day, come to work, I find him...a bloody ass mess and two holes on the sides of his neck. Fucker killed my friend.", Dale finally stopped and took a long breath. "Well...I'm sorry about your friend. Did you find anything else strange?", Erin asked. "Besides the huge holes in my friends neck? Ha, nah. Just my friend and that fucker was long gone", he replied angrily. "I see", Erin shortly replied, turning off her recorder and putting it in her bag. Pulling her camera up, she said " Thank you for your time, Dale.". She then without warning, took his picture and then put her camera around her neck and stood up. "No problem, baby. You ever need anything and I mean anything, you come to daddy.", he said patting his lap. Ignoring him, she quickly left the building.

After getting keys to a room at a hotel, Erin went in and sat all her things down on the table by the door. She went to the bathroom and started the water for a hot bath. She was exhausted and ready for sleep to take her over. As she stripped off her clothes and got into the bath, the relaxing temperature let her mind wander. Dwight Renfield...she was closer to him than she thought. She hadn't expected to find out the information she had today, and she was thrilled to find out that this was the work of the vampire like killer. Hopefully, she would be able to stay on his tracks. After about 20 minutes, she finally dragged herself out of the tub. Ready to let sleep take over her, she walked out into room. She stopped in her tracks. Something didn't feel right..like someone had tampered with her things or like someone was in the room. After searching the room and finding nothing, she relaxed and played off the feelings as being paranoid. As she sat on the edge of the bed, something caught her eye. It was a small peice of folded up paper that had not been there before. She froze for a moment before slowly reaching over and picking it up. As she unfolded it, written in read were the words "STOP NOW OR TAKE THE FATE OF DEES" 


	4. Falling For A Monster:White chapel

Holding the note in her hand, Erin smiled. "Ha, nice one, Bracks. Going to have to try harder than that though", she thought out loud. She found it hilarious that Bracks would go to this great of lengths to scare her. She put the note down on the table and grabbed her phone, she began dialing Brack's number. She sat their for a few seconds, the phone just kept ringing. After a minute, it went straight to voicemail, "This is Bracks, sorry I couldn't come to the phone, but leave your message and I will do my best to reply to you soon", his basic voicemail went to a stop. "You're hilarious Bracks", Erin started with a laugh in her voice, "I just found your prank note in my room. I Normally would never bother you this late, but I assume your high tailing it back home since you bothered driving all the way out here and following me. Nice try", she finished, hanging up. She took the paper, crinkled it up and threw it to the trash bin. "Time to get some sleep", Erin thought as she climbed into bed. She turned the bedside lamp off and cuddled under the sheets. As her mind often did during these relaxing moments, her mind would wander to places, sometimes good and sometimes bad. She couldn't help but think about the note she thought Bracks had left in her hotel. "Hold on", she thought, "How did Bracks even get in my room? He doesn't have a key and he isn't related to me...so I don't see how he would have convinced the hotel worker to give him one". After a while of freaking herself out, she decided it best not to think about now. She then let her mind clear as darkness and sleep took her over.

Erin woke up early to a phone call, it was Bracks. She chuckled tiredly, reached over and answered, "Finally decided to come clean, Sir?". "Erin? Are you ok?", Bracks said hurridly. "Ha yea, why?", she asked. "Erin...I didn't leave a note in your room. Are you shitting around with me right now? Don't play around like that", he yelled. Erin held in a laugh, "Yea, whatever you say, sir. Got any news for me?". "I'm being serious, Erin!", Bracks yelled again. Erin sighed, not in the mood anymore to play around, "Yea yea, so do you have a new place for me or not?", she asked again, getting annoyed. Bracks let out a loud and annoyed sigh before replying, "Yea, seems our buddy is back on the prowl. He killed two people last night at another small airport, just outside of Little White Chapel, Maryland". "Got it", she replied, and without warning, hung up and jumped out of bed. After a quick shower, Erin got ready. After giving her hair a soft curl and doing her typical makeup, she threw on a pair of black leggings and an off the shoulder long sleeve aqua blue top and some similar colored Vans. After observing herself in the mirror, she felt she looked presentable, and went to get her things ready. As she packed her things up, she looked back at the trash bin. Without much though, she went back over the bin and pulled out the crinckled up paper. After unfolding it and smoothing it out, she observed it. She couldn't help but notice that it was not in Brack's handwritting. She knew his handwritting well. "Hmmmm...", she thought out loud, "Maybe Bracks didn't write this...". Had she had a close encounter with the night flier? She then laughed, "Ha..as if...". She folded up the paper and put it into her bag. Grabbing her things and her keys, she headed downstairs, closing the hotel room door behind her.

After the long drive, she finally arrived to Little White Chapel. It was around 3 in the afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. She arrived at the airport, this one was much smaller than the other airport. This one was most likely run by a family. There were police parked everywhere, and she felt a little nervous. She wasn't sure if she would be able to find out what she needed to if the police were around. She had found out that Dees had a fake FBI badge that helped him out in situations like these. Perhaps she needed to invest in one in the future. Getting out of her car and grabbing her things, she headed towards the small building. "Excuse me! Ma'am! Can I help you?", she heard a male voice call after her. She turned and saw young, good looking cop staring right at her. She froze, how was she going to talk her way through this one? "Uh...", she started. "This building is under police investigation right now, and the airport is closed, so you will have to find another airport", he said, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm sorry, sir...I'm just...well..", she began to sutter, she had not prepared herself for this kind of confrontation. After finally regaining her composure, she gave him a fake look of confidence and said "Sir, I am with the papers, and just really want to know what happened, I feel as if it the people's right to know what is going on so they can properly prepare and protect themselves". The cop brought his hand to his chin, slightly rubbing in "thinking" matter. He then began eyeing her up and down and she saw a hint of lust in his eyes. She did her best to hold back rolling her eyes, at least he was more subtle than the last guy...much better looking too. He then smiled at her and said, "Well...miss?". "Erin Neely", she finished for him. "Alright, Miss Neely, well I can't tell you much here, as I said before, this is police work...but if you were to let me buy you a drink after work, maybe we can work out some details together", he said, eying her down with his icy blue eyes. She looked back at the cop and took in his appearence. He was wearing a black cop uniform, and on his suit he had a pin that had the name "Johnson" on it. And his dark brown hair made his icy blue eyes look even more blue. He was great looking, at least getting a drink with him wouldn't be complete torture. "Officer Johnson?", she asked. "Yes ma'am", he said, looking pleased with her saying his name. "A drink would be great", she said, giving him a smile. "Great, I get off at around 5:30. So how about you meet me at the bar at around 6:30? It's called Lucky Ed's, shoudln't be too hard to find", he replied. She was thrilled he didn't offer to pick her up. It would be easier to slip out and get what she needed done if she wasn't relying on someone getting her back to her hotel room. "Sounds good, I'll meet you there", she said. After she gave him her number, she quickly left, ready to get the night over with.

At 6:30, Erin walked into the small town bar. She was greeted by a smoke filled room. It was so foggy, she could hardly see her hand in front of her. Erin let out a loud sigh, this was going to be a long night. Finding a spot on the bar, she was greeted by a female bartender. "What can I get you, Sugar?", she asked. She was an attractive, spanish girl with long fire engine red hair. She was wearing a black crop top with some low cut blue jeans. "I'll take a purple haze, please", she replied. "No problem, toots", she said, winking at Erin. She pulled out her phone and looked to see the time, it was now 6:39. After a few minutes, the bartender returned with her drink in hand and placed it down in front of her. "So what brings you to town, boo? Don't think I have ever seen you around here", the attractive bartender asked. "My names Erin, I'm a reporter. I'm actually meeting someone here that I think can help me find out some info", she replied, taking a sip of her drink. The bartender extended her hand to shake Erins. Erin took it, "Norma Venzor, nice to meet you". Erin smiled back at her before taking another sip of her drink. "Well, i'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're here to learn more about the Watson's. Erin sat up and looked directly at Norma, "yes, actually that is why I'm here. Do you know anything about them?". Norma laughed, "Oh yea, I know them. Mark Watson used to come in here almost everyday and get drunk off his ass and go home and beat on his poor wife half to death. Poor Christine, she never could have children because of him. Thank God she couldn't...he probably would have beat them too.", Norma said, a sad look in her caramel eyes. "So he was infamous for being an asshole, huh?", Erin asked. "Yup, they were also the owners of that small airport. When they first got married 13 years ago, they opened that up, they had big dreams for it. He used to treat her like a princess. After Christine lost her first child, a year after they had been married, Mark turned to alcohol for comfort. After 2 years, he was a straight addict. By the 4th year, he was beating her. Can't really remember a time Christine didn't have bruises covering her body.", Norma said. "Do you know anything about their murders?", Erin asked, hoping to maybe find out what she needed from this lady and not the cop. "I only know a few details. I'm friends with one of the lady cops that went out on the call this morning. She was in here earlier telling me about some of it", Norma replied, raising a brow at the curious reporter. "Could you maybe tell what she told you?", Erin asked hopefully. "Well, I can tell ya this much...I am beyond thankful that whoever did this, had some mercy on her. They found Christine, laying in her chair, every drop of blood gone from her body. No sign of a struggle and a smile across her face. The only injury on her body was two large holes on both sides of her neck. Not a drop of blood on her dress. Now Mark...ha..that's another story. Whoever did this, didn't hold back on him.", Norma paused, she had an unpleasant look on her face. "That bad?", Erin asked. "Mhmmm", Norma started again, "They found him in the shed that is behind the house. He was missing body parts. His throat was ripped right clean out and by the look of his nails and facial expression...there was a struggle and it was awful for him...can't say he didn't deserve it though", Norma retorted, "Who do you work for?". "Inside View", Erin replied, waiting for the look that everyone had given her to that reply. "Really now? I read that paper. It's one of my favorites, hope I get some credit for that in your story", Norma replied, a big smile across her face. "Absolutely", Erin said, pulling her camera out of her bag. The bartender flipped her hair and posed. Erin took the picture, and smiled, "Gorgeous". Norma nodded to her, and as Erin got up to leave, Norma said "Now if ya want a really good time, boo, you come and find me later", Norma said, looking at the reporter seductively. Erin smiled back at her, before nodding and turning to leave again. She much prefered being hit on by women than men anyways.


	5. Falling For A Monster:What have we here

Erin sped back to the hotel she was staying at in Little White Chapel, desperate to avoid an encounter with Officer Johnson. She came to a harsh stop as she pulled into her parking space. She proceeded to jump out of the car and run into her hotel room. Pulling out her laptop and placing it on the table, she began to do more research for any possible new airports that the night flier could be heading to now. The closest, small owned aiport was about 100 miles away." I should head on the road ASAP", Erin thought aloud, "But first I have got to get the smell of smoke off me". Throwing her clothes off desperatly, she headed to take a good hot shower. Not even shutting the door all the way, she turned the hot water on and jumped in. She sighed loudly, relieved to have the warm shower take away the small headache forming in her head. After a few minutes, Erin began to get that uncomfortable feeling again, the same one she had the night before. She stiffened up a little. Was someone in the bathroom with her? Erin shivered against the hot water as she let the terrifying thought take her over. Swallowing, she began to get the nerve to peek behind the shower curtain. Slowly reaching out, she stopped herself a few times before thinking, "This is ridiculous, Erin. Quit being a puss". Finally, tired of waiting, she grabbed the end of the curtain and threw it open, nothing was there. Erin sighed, relieved, "This case is really getting to me". Turning the water off and grabbing a towel, she stepped out of the shower. Leaning over, she wrapped another towel around her heard. As she sat back up something caught her eye. Through the steam in the bathroom, she noticed something on the mirror. As she stepped closer, she brought a hand up to her mouth. She stood wide eyed in shock, in front of her was the mirror, and on the mirror, what seemed to be written in blood, were the words "STOP NOW".

Still shooken up, Erin threw her bags into the back of the car, she wasn't about to stay a night in this hotel after that. The sun had already set, and it was begining to get dark. She knew now that she was insane, she was about to drive the 100 miles to an airport that she didn't even know for sure was the next target. Not only that, it seemed her and her "friend" had another close encounter, this one much more threatening than the other. Getting into the drivers seat, she turned the car on and sat there for a moment. "Is this really a good idea?", she questioned herself. She couldn't lie to herself at this point, she knew danger was possibly ahead. Finally, after a few moments of thinking, she convinced herself to suck it up and take the short 1 hour and 15 minute drive to the next airport.

The drive to the airport was stressful. She almost dreaded getting there, which sadly made the drive much too short. It seemed like she had only been on the road 10 minutes before driving by signs that let her know the airport was just a few miles away. With what seemed like only seconds, the turn into the airport came into view. It was down a street light lit dirt road, and the airport was far down, hidden by hundreds of trees. As the front of the airport came into view, Erin immediatley could tell something wasn't right. Airports around here were typically opened 24/7 and according to the website, this one was one of them. But all of the lights in the building appeared to be off, and there was an unpleasant stillness in the air. She came to a stop and began to sloppily gather her things. Nerves began to take over as her teeth chattered in fear. The night air chill gave her goosebumps as she stepped fully out of the car. Shutting the door, she took a deep breath before walking towards the entrance. Approaching the front door, she stopped again, her heart pounded heavily in her chest, she felt like she couldn't breath. "C'mon, Erin. Don't be such a candy ass", she told herself. After a long moment, she grabbed the handle of the glass door, and to her surprise it wasn't locked and swung open. Stepping inside, she noticed it was pitch black in the building. This building was a bit bigger than the other ones she had been to. She could hear the scuffing of her black converse as she walked further into the building. Camera in one hand and a flashlight in the other, she turned them on, and began searching the building. For a while, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She began to wonder if the airport was really just closed. It was a large room, with a couple of desks and chairs in a lobby area. A water fountain, a bathroom door, a small television, it was a typical airport lobby. Then she noticed a hallway at the corner of the room. Almost confident nothing scary was happening here, she walked more confidently towards it. It was long and dark, there were about 5 doors and at the very end was another turn. She tried the doors, but they were all locked. Walking further down the hall she came to the turn at the end. Walking at a normal pace, she noticed this room lead to another large room, where she could see a coke machine lit up inside. Before she even realized what was happening, Erin's feet slipped out from under her and she came to a loud thud, knocking the breath out of her. Sitting up, she noticed she was laying in something wet, pointing her flashlight down on herself she quickly noticed a red substance covered her. Blood, it was fucking blood. Erin groaned, trying to hold back a scream. Getting up, careful not to fall back down, her body shook, fear taking over again. "What the fuck!", she loudly whispered to herself, flashing the light around the room. She then noticed a pair of legs in a laying down position, behind the end of a couch. Swallowing, she walked towards the legs. Approaching the body, she closed her eyes for a second, before flashing the light down. She held in another scream, it was a man, probably in his 50's, his head nearly nawed off, a look of fear was spread across his bloody face. The shock of the body cause Erin to scream. She backed up fast and began running towards the hallway that got her here. When she re-entered the room she had first explored, she began to run for the door when she noticed a mirror on the wall that was above an entry hall desk. She wanted to see how bad she looked before she headed into a town looking like she was just murdered. Looking into the mirror, she saw her face was covered in the blood she just fell in. Shakily, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small pack of makeup remover wipes and pulled a sheet out. She began to wipe her face off, whimpering as she did so. As she finished up, Erin heard a noise. Was that the sound of someone walking down the hallway? Erin froze, tears of fear came to her eyes. Erin wanted nothing more than to bolt to the front door, but she was frozen in fear. The sound of clicking boots came closer, and before she knew it, the sound was in the lobby room with her. Still frozen, she looked for the person in the mirror, but to her surpise, no one could be seen. As she heard the footsteps get closer behind her, she heard them stop for a moment, she heard the sound of water. In the mirror, she could see the nozzle for the fountain being turned, water spouting up and the splatter when someone was drinking from it. The worst though was that no one could be seen. It was like a ghost was the culprit. Her thoughts were cut back to reality when she noticed that the water had stopped and the footsteps were heading back to her. They came closer, and closer. She then felt the presense of the person right behind her. The mirror in front of her suddenly cracked loudly, breaking into thousands of peices. She now felt the breath of the person behind her, breathing loudly. It was silent for a while, she even began to wonder if she was imagining things. "Well well well, what have we here", she heard the sound of a deep and ageless man say behind her. She stiffened up, arching her back, her mind screamed at her. "You're a hard woman to find out about, Ms. Erin Neely", the voice continued, "Not as easy to find out about as my last persuer. Erin stayed silent, not sure what to say and not even sure if she could say anything even if she wanted to. This didn't seem to bother the man behind her, the man she was positive was Dwight Renfield. "But", the voice continued, "It's no matter, because I found out enough". "So that really was him leaving me those warnings!", Erin thought. Almost as if he could hear her thoughts, he replied "Oh yes, my dear. I was kind enough to give you a chance. Just like little Dees, but like him you chose to ignore me. Pity". Trembling, she blurted out "So you're real! You're Dwight Renfield!". He let out a dark chuckle, "I'm as real as you are, my dear. I must say though, you're not so camera happy like the others now are you?". To this, she said nothing. She had not realized it till now, but she had not taken many photos. She was terrible at this job. She was once again brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of a clawed hand grabbing her shoulder roughly. She let out a shriek, but stopped when she felt the other clawed hand wrap around her neck. She closed her eyes tightly, and to her displeasure, she felt him pull her against his body. His cape wrapped around them, and she could feel his creepy skin against her face. She was positive this was the end for her, he was going to suck her dry, just like the others. "Do not be scared, Erin. I don't intend on killing you. I will say, it's flattering you came all the way out here just for me.", he said, taking the clawed hand from her neck and now using a clawed finger to trace her jaw line and lips. "It's been a long time since I've had such a beautiful woman chase after me", he continued, now using the back of his hand to rub her face. She then felt his touch go from "loving" to aggressive as he suddenly grabbed her neck again, "Now listen to me, Erin, because I WILL only say this to you once, do not follow me anymore, or I will rip that pretty little neck right out from under your head", he said, taking his thumb and pulling it down on her lower lip, "that much I promise, my darling". She then felt his hands leave her, and she heard a swoosh sound as he began to walk away, boots clicking down the room towards the door. She stood there for a moment, processing what had just happened. Was she going to stop following him? "Of course you are, dummy! Do you want to die?!", her mind screamed at her. She couldn't let him go, he was her ticket to getting that raise she so desperatly needed. And if she came back with nothing at this point, she may even lose her job. Looking up, she saw Dwight now. A dark figure, getting closer to the door, his cape flying behind him. "DWIGHT!", she yelled. This didn't stop him at all, as he continued to walk away as if he never heard her. "Im not going to let you go, Dwight! I need this story, or I will lose everything! If you're going to kill me then so be it! But I'm not giving up!", she yelled, but she imediatly regretted it. Dwight stopped right in his tracks, he was right at the door, but he didn't go out them. She saw his figure turn towards her. She couldn't even get an idea of what he looked like, it was too dark. But she honestly didn't really want to. The clawed hands told her he was frightening. "I should have known that beauty and brains are an unlikely pair", he said darkly as his figure began to walk towards her. Erin got stiff again, and realized she had just signed her own death warrant. She backed up against the wall as he came closer, closing her eyes, getting ready for the final blow. "You want a story, I'll give you one hell of a story then. Expereience is the best thing a writer can have" She opened her eyes just in time to see him right in front of her, before she could speak she felt his hands on both sides of her head, as she was thrown into another wall. She was knocked out instantly. "Looks like we will be getting to know each other a lot better now", Dwight said.


	6. Falling For A Monster: Don't be a hero

Erin slowly blinked her eyes, trying to figure out her surroundings. Bringing a hand up to her head, she groaned, her head was pounding from the blow against the wall. The light that was barely coming through a window was enough to cause her possible concussion more pain. She sat up as best she could and tried to get her vision clear enough to see where she was. After a few moments, her vision became less impaired. "Where am I?", she thought out loud. Looking around to take in her surroundings, it finally hit her "Am I in a...plane?". She saw she was now sitting on the passenger side of the cockpit of a plane. She then noticed something else, there was blood everywhere. All over the dash board and the dials and moniters. It looked like someone was ripped arpart in there. She whimpered, this was Dwights plane. She quickly looked over and was thrilled to see he was not on the other side. She curled into a ball, desperate to keep herself from vomiting. She then felt something wet drip on her face, "What the hell?", she reached up to wipe away what she assumed was water. Touching her face and bringing her hand back in front of her, she saw red smudged on her index finger. "The fuck?", she looked up and saw what appeared to be fresh blood dripping from the ceiling. "Oh my God", she groaned, reaching for the door to get the hell out. Shoving the door open, she pulled out so fast she almost fell out on the concrete. Bright sunlight hit her face and she cringed in pain. Falling to the ground, she curled up in a ball and began to cry. Sobbing, she didn't even notice the man on a ladder that was propped against the plane. "Ay there little miss", she heard a mans voice say. She looked over and saw a man in his 60's, washing the side of the plane. The sight of a living person who wasn't Dwight was a thrill to her. She picked herself up, walking over to the man, "Please sir! I need help, please tell me you have a phone!". This caused the man to chuckle, "Yes ma'am, we do in the office. Just tell me, uh who do you plan on calling?". "Police, I need the police. The man who drives this plane is a fucking psycho! We need to go before he comes back!", she cried out desperatly, trying to get the man to understand the situation. This caused him to laugh again. Erin looked at him confused, what was he not understanding? "Please sir, I really need help!", she said, trying to hold back her frustration. The man raised a brow at her, "I'm afraid I can't let you go anywhere, sweet thing". "What? Why the hell not!?", she yelled, anger and frustration rising in her. He laughed, "Well, I have strict orders to keep an eye on you, little miss. And Mr. Renfield wouldn't like it if I just let you leave!", he finished laughing again. "Oh no", she thought, "he's been compelled!". I..I...do you have a restroom?", she asked, maybe she could sneak away. "Yup, see that building there?", he pointed to a small, shabby buidling on the other side, "there's your lady room.". "Thanks", she said, and she headed over. As she got closer, she turned to look at the man, he was watching her like a hawk. Walking inside, she smelled dust and mildew. She cringed, as the smell made her head pound more. Looking around, she saw a bunch of junk and closet door that was wide open. It didn't take long for her to realize she had been tricked, this clearly wasn't the right building. As she turned to leave, she felt something hit her and knock her to the ground. "What the fuck!?", she yelled out. She looked up and saw the man. He was holding a wooden plank, "What the hell is wrong with you?!", she yelled. He then reached down and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her towards the closet. Erin began to scream and threw her hands around, trying to hit the man. "Now now, dear, if you can't play nice you're just going to have to wait in here", he said, pulling her over. Despite the mans age, he was shockingly strong. "No! Stop! Get your filthy hands off of me!", she screamed, still trying to get him off. This only resulted in him pulling her hair harder. She felt him throw her roughly into the dark room and immediatly shut the door. She heard the sound of a pad lock closing, "You just wait right here, Mr. Renfield will be back by night fall", he said. "No! Please, you don't understand! He's going to kill you! He's going to kill all of us!", she cried out, hitting the door. She heard not response, but heard him turn and start walking towards the exit. Seconds later, she heard the door shut. She was alone again. She wanted to cry or try to get out, but she had no strength. She was hungry, tired, her head was killing her and her body was achy. She laid on the dirty floor, and lightly sobbed before falling asleep.

Erin woke up to the sound of a bang. She sat straight up, looking around. She noticed the light under the door was gone, which meant it was either sunset or night time. She heard footsteps, almost like someone was looking for something. "Hey, please, let me out! I can't breath very well, please sir, I promise not to try to run away", she said, trying to talk loud, but her energy was completely drained. She heard the footsteps stop for a minute and then she heard them start again at the door. She heard the lock rattling, it stopped and then she heard a clang. The door opened to reveal a man, but a man much thinner than the guy from earlier, "Holy shit, are you ok ma'am?!", she heard the guy ask. He reached down and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping pull her up to her feet. "Please, I need to get to the police", she said, tears rolling down her face. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you some help", the man said, "My names Paul". "Erin", she replied weakly, walking along with him out of the building. The smell of fresh air hit her like a dream, she breathed in deeply. "Who put you in there?", Paul asked, looking at her. She saw him now. He was probably about the same age as the man from earlier, but slimmer. He had dull blue eyes that seemed kind, and he wore overalls, and he had gray hair that was bald in a lot of spots. "That guy who was cleaning the plane I came in", she said angrily. He looked at her confused, he seemed to be thinking of who it could be. "You mean it was someone who works here?", he asked, a surprised look on his face, "What did he look like?". "Pft, big guy, gray hair. Blue button up shirt...douche bag", she growled. "Ya mean George?!", Paul asked, rubbing his head with a shocked look on his face. The main buidling was getting closer, she could see the lights from inside. "We need to just go", Erin panicked, "Lets just go to the police station". "Now hold on just a minute", Paul said. Suddenly, the lights in the airport went out and the inside was pitch black. "What in Sam Hai.." Paul started to say before a man 's blood curdling scream could be heard from inside. "Please, Paul! Lets go, now!", she yelled, pulling on his arm. "You wait here! I'm going to get George", he said, pushing her arm down, walking towards the door. "NO! He'll kill you too!", She yelled, grabbing his arm. "Here!", he said, pulling car keys out of his pocket, "My truck is out front, wait for us there". She took them, and watched as he went inside before she ran to the front. She frantically ran into the parking lot and spotted the truck. She ran over to it and began unlocking the door. Another yell was heard from the building, she could tell it belonged to Paul. Throwing open the door, she hopped inside, trying to find the key that started the car. She tried three keys, and no luck. Shaking, she grabbed another, still no luck. "Fuck! Are you kidding me!?", she yelled. Grabbing the last key, she put it in the ignition, and to her relief, started the truck. "Yes!" she yelled, shifting into drive and pulling out and heading towards to road. She was going to make it! Getting closer to the road, she realized she had not shut her door yet. Reaching over to pull it shut, a clawed hand came out and grabbed her arm. She yelped in shock, and felt herself being pulled from the moving car and thrown the grown. Her breath was knocked right out of her and she heard the car run into a nearby tree. She coughed, trying to stay conscious. She then saw a dark figure hovering over her, and saw it reach down and grab her hair. She screamed, "No! Let go of me!". He had a much harder grip on her than the older man, and he had his other hand tightly around the back of her neck. He dragged her back towards the back of the building, and realized he was taking her back to the plane. She felt his clawed hand digging into her neck and she felt droplets of blood run down. She began twisting around, trying to break free from his grasp. She managed to break free, and fell to the ground. She began to crawl away, and she saw his black boots walking towards her. She rolled over, and for some unknown reason, decided to finally get a look at her captor. Her eyes widened in absolute terror, it was worst than she imagined. She was stricken with fear, and could not longer move. "My God", she said out loud, his face was hidious. A bat...he looked like a fucking bat. His face was a gray color, it was wrinkled and old looking. His nose was smooshed in like a typical Vampire bat. His eyes were piercing, and his mouth..Jesus Christ his mouth. It was large and wide, and filled with tons of sharp teeth. He snarled down at her, seeing the look on her face, and reached down and grabbed her again. She now shrieked in absolute fear, thrashing around to get free, but this time he held her so tight it almost stopped her breathing. He continued to walk to the plane and when reaching it, opened the door and threw her in. He slammed the door, and she sat up and curled up into a ball. "Oh God please, just kill me now and get it over with", she said to herself. She looked at the other door, waiting for the disgusting creature to get in. The wait for him to get in was agonizing. She then saw the door open, she turned her head the opposite direction, she didn't want to see him. She heard him get in, sit down, and shut the door. The engine began to roar as he turned it on, and she felt the plane move towards the runway. She wanted to cry as she felt the plane go faster and faster and lift up into the air. "Great", she thought, she was now stuck with this...this thing in the damn air, with no where to go. They sat in silence, her head still turned towards her window, refusing to look over. He then broke the silence, "I suggest you don't try to get away like that again. Or I will give you something much worst than a migrain". She rolled her eyes, this was it, she was just going to get this over with herself. Ready to smart off, she turned to him and before she could yell she stopped. Her eyes widened, the man in the seat was not the monster from before. He was wearing the cape and same attire, but that was it. In the other seat, was a man..just a man...a beautiful man. His long brown hair flowed down past his shoulders, and his beautiful prominant features stood out with his bright green eyes. His hands were like any normal mans hands, not clawed and bat like. Her sudden outburst and silence caused him to look at her. The look on her face was priceless to him and he chuckled. She blushed, his chuckle was now kind of ...well..sexy. She sat back, not knowing what to say, no wonder people fell for his charm. He turned back to the wheel and spit, causing the left over blood in his mouth to shoot out all over the dash in front of him. "Well...that explains most of the blood in here", Erin thought, cringing in disgust. "Why are you doing this? Why didn't you just kill me? This seems kind of pointless for you", Erin asked, knowing though a million questions was probably not the best thing to be doing right now. His eyes moved to her, but keeping his head in front still, he replied, "I thought you wanted a better story?". She raised both brows at him, "Why would you want to help me out?". "I don't know", he replied, "But I can assure you that it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you're the most attractive reporter I have ever come across". Erin blushed, not sure of what to say. Seeing this, Dwight smirked, satisfied with her reaction. "Now Erin", he began, " since we are going to be spending time together, I have some rules for you". Her head shot over to him, "Rules?", she asked. He looked at her and nodded, "Mhmmm. You can choose to obey them or not, but it is not in your best interest to disobey. Though I will say that I quite fancy you, I will not hesitate to rip your head off and suck you dry". Erin held in a whimper, she had tried to convince herself before not to be afraid of anything, but she now realized she wasn't as "bad ass" as she thought she was. He continued, "I think it's clear to you what I am and what my specific needs are, so you know what each stop we take will result to. It's best you cooperate to make things easier for yourself.". Erin stayed quiet, but nodded, she knew it pointless to argue. "So sometimes I only stay and take what I need, but I do tend to take shelter at the homes first. When we do so, I expect you to play along. It's best for you not to get too attached either, it will only make it harder for you", he finished. "Okay", she said quietly. "I will allow you to observe my work if you wish for you story, I only ask you stay clear out of my way. Don't try to be a hero, you won't get far with that either. Do you understand?", he questioned her. "Yes, sir", she replied, trying to hold back her sarcasm. "Good. Who knows, maybe we will end up becoming good friend, my dear sweet Erin", he said, a dark chuckle forming in his voice. Erin sat back in her seat, trying to get comfortable. This was going to be a long ride. 


End file.
